The invention relates to a flame glow plug for a Diesel engine including a vaporizer tube receiving a heating rod comprising a heating and a control spiral, a flame tube for the protection of the end of heating rod extending from the vaporizer tube and a vaporizer sieve arranged between the vaporizer tube and the heating rod.
Such a flame glow plug with an insert in the plug housing for the supply of fuel, with a vaporizer sieve arranged between a vaporizer tube and a heating rod and a flame tube for the protection of the heating rod projecting from the vaporizer tube is known from DE 4,142,195 C2. The flame tube of this flame glow plug is provided with inlet flow passages and the vaporizer tube includes gill-like recesses for the enhancement of premixing the inlet air with the fuel vapor. The fuel is supplied by way of a dosing insert which is attached to the side of the plug housing.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a flame glow plug with improved flame stability and increased life.